Head Over Heels
by midknightXXX
Summary: He was always there for her, so why did he decide to change? She should be infuriated at him, and yet... Polarshipping oneshot for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction Contest.


Hikari: Hi everyone! No, you're not in the wrong place... I actually wrote a polarshipping fanfic!

Yamie: The reason you ask? We have signed up for Season 8.5 Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction Contest!

Hikari: Because of this, Light's Deadly Kiss might not be updated for a little while... I'll try to keep working on it though!

I definitely do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! DX

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

Hello! = What is currently happening

_Hello!_ _= Flashback_

* * *

><p>"I can't do this anymore! It's not worth it!"<p>

Mai Valentine leaned against the local bar's dark wall attempting to blend into it only to have her bright blond hair and deep violet eyes betray her. Her heavy black eye make-up was smeared with thick crystalline tears that threatened to spill onto her expensive lilac jacket and mini-skirt. The white corset that just barely covered her cleavage was already stained with ink-like blotches.

Locals, drunk or otherwise, stared at her as she wept and continued drinking her beer like there was no tomorrow. Mai didn't care about the commotion she was causing though. After all, it wasn't her fault.

It was his.

After everything they'd been through, why did he do it? Wasn't it him who had saved her in the first place? She could remember clearly the first time they had met…

_She was running, running far away from her parents, her home, and her life. She never wanted to see any of it again. Her father had abused her and her mother had laughed ridiculously and poured her beer on Mai's lovely locks for the last time. She took a quick glance at the busy road beside her before she focused her eyes on the sidewalk one more._

_She was miles away and still sprinting as if she were being chased by rabid raccoons. The look in her father's bloodshot eyes… The sound of her mother's off-key chortles… _

_She shook her head violently, tripping over her tall, high-heel purple boots in the process. Down she tumbled along with her hopes and dreams. Growing up to be a movie star? Ha, more like a prostitute so her family could get a quick buck to spend on more alcohol and cigarettes. They cared more about material possessions than their own innocent daughter anyway._

_All those older men… She was thirteen when she lost her virginity, and not proud of it in any way. It was her father who had forced her to, as a 'harmless joke' nonetheless._

_It was only when Mai ran a delicate finger across her blush-covered cheeks that she discovered a color that not even the finest of make-up stores sold. Thick crimson was racing along her features accompanied by a severe pain in her chest. Mai instantaneously began to feel dizzy, clutching at air for support whilst she tumbled towards the concrete floor._

_As she closed her eyes, she saw a flash of blond and the glitter of chocolate eyes grab her for support. After that, she was out like a light._

"Mai!"

Mai's head shot up from the comfort and security of her folded arms. Was that really him? Here of all places? No, she didn't want to see him! She was mad at him! But his voice was just so…

_Mai slowly let her eyes fall open and found herself in a cozy hospital bed. _

"_That explains the crème-colored décor…_"

_She sat up painfully to examine her body and was shocked to see that her entire stomach was held tightly in a hot pink cast. She could feel a strip of cloth pressed against her right cheek, the same one that she fell on when she was running– _

_Wait, did her parents find her? How would they know exactly where she was headed? Where was she headed anyway?_

_Mai was about to scream bloody murder when a head poked its way into her ward. _

"_May I come in?"_

_The boy in front of her had blond hair a shade darker than her own in the style of a rather large puff ball. His muddy eyes bore into her very soul as if he could read her entire past with a simple glance. The smile that painted his features glowed brightly showing nothing but love and trustworthiness._

"_That was some fall you made… Bruising up your cheek as well as cracking a rib or two! Hope you don't mind the pink cast… It was either that or plain white. You seemed like a glamour girl, so I figured pink was the way to go."_

_Mai blinked slowly in an attempt to comprehend this. "Y-you can come in, but w-who are you?"_

_The teen entered the small facility and Mai noticed to her embarrassment that this kid was extremely fit. His muscles were toned enough to be noticed, yet not looking like he was on steroids. She had seen enough men on the drug to last her a lifetime and a half._

_He answered with the slightest hint of a Brooklyn accent. "My name's Joey Wheeler. I would much rather ask you some questions, like where you were dashing away from."_

_Mai appeared very interested in the marble tiled floors. She ran her index finger along her wounded cheek silently._

_Joey, realizing he might have struck a nerve, followed her gaze. His head lifted a few minutes later when Mai's quivering voice broke the heavy silence that was settling in._

"_I was r-running away f-from my f-f-family. D-don't make m-me go b-b-back there… P-please…"_

_Joey did not ask more unnecessary questions. He didn't try to comfort her verbally at all, nor did he try to tell her that everything was going to be fine. He simply put his arm around her slender waist and allowed his shoulder to be Mai's pillow for the duration of the evening as she sobbed to her heart's content._

"Mai… Please speak to me."

That voice again… It was deep and monotone, yet cool and airy at the exact same time.

"Joey, is that you?"

She looked up just in time to receive a peck on the cheek from none other than her Brooklyn boyfriend. It was just like old times… Everything seemed to fall into place, any feelings of anger or resentment seemed to vanish from her mind…

…Except that she remembered why she went to Joe's Tavern in the first place.

She shoved Joey with all the strength she could muster, flinging him into a nearby table and completely knocking it, along with a few drinks, over. Lucky for her that no one was occupying said table or else she might have started a bar fight.

"You damn bastard! You cruel, sick bastard! You think you can just waltz in here, give me a kiss, and everything will be alright?" To show her determination, she slammed her six-inch heels onto his ratty sneakers causing a delightful yelp from the blonde.

"Please, just listen! I wasn't doing anything with that brunette! She threw herself onto–"

"SAVE YOUR LIES!" Mai's volume reached its peak as everyone in the tavern fell silent. Someone even unplugged the blasting music so all that was left were the blinking orbs of light that surrounded the bar. Mai sank to the floor and Joey cautiously sat next to her, tilting her head so that their eyes met.

"Mai, I love you and only you. I was not cheating on you in any way. Anzu was drunk and acted a little out of turn. That's it. I shoved her away the moment you high-tailed out of the room, jumped into my Corvette, and went searching for you. Mai..." He paused, taking a deep breath and wiping tears that were forming within the crevices of his eyes. "I never want to be scared like this; petrified that one misunderstanding could tear us apart. I hate this feeling… This feeling that I might lose the only thing that gives my life meaning. Before I rescued you that day when we first met, I was nothing. I had no one, and nobody wanted me. You know the story… You know that I was out on the road waiting for a car to jump in front of… You gave me a purpose. Mai, you gave me back my life only more."

Mai's face was soaked with saltine tears as she reached over and hugged Joey. They cuddled together on the dance floor, using the other's shoulder as an oversized tissue.

"I love you Joey… You know I always will. I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions. It's just… She's so… P-please… Can we… Can we just go home?"

Joey looked up to see his girlfriend a complete mess. Her hair was tangled, make-up running onto her pricey outfit, and face contorted into a weak grin.

"Of course we can."

He leaned in and planted a kiss full on her lips, Mai returning the gesture. Soon, they had both tongues tied within each other and were passionately kissing with flagrant disregard for the people around them.

The local bar-goers cheered, clapped, and hooted as the two love-struck teens untangled themselves from each other and walked over towards the tavern's exit. The darkness outside was no match for Mai's face which lit up the night sky better than any star could shine. Joey's hand gripped Mai's in a protective way as they made their way towards his navy blue Corvette.

He would never let go of her again.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell us if you liked it or not. Mind you that this is for a contest, so we'd love to hear about how we can improve for round two.<p>

~midknightXXX


End file.
